


Green/Jade

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, af100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experience does funny things to people. First it shows them up, then it wears them down. And experience is an integral part of the LEP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green/Jade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [af100 Challenge #18](http://community.livejournal.com/af100/20649.html): _"green"_

Behind _The Daily Acorn_, Vinyaya's pointed ears twitched in interest when she recognised a voice amidst the babble of canteen conversation. Cadet Holly Short, sounding indignant - and coming closer.

"...said, 'Wanna ride my express shuttle to Haven?' Then he tried to grope me!"

"No!" gasped an undistinctive female voice. It'd be Laura Beech - kind, and spunky like Holly, but with only half the talent.

"I'm going to Lieutenant Granite. He'll have to listen this time. It'll be on camera, he can't ignore evidence!"

But Vinyaya knew. _Poor child. You'll get used to it_, she thought sadly, and ruffled her newspaper.


End file.
